


Desired Love

by vapaa_Tahto



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, lenguaje explicito, malas palabras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vapaa_Tahto/pseuds/vapaa_Tahto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-maldito y jodido Grimmjow- dijo al aire  abandonando la banca y caminando hacia uno de los cuatro pasillos más grandes de la escuela, el del oeste.<br/>-ah?-<br/>-ah?-   volteo sorprendido y quizás ligeramente asustado al notar que Grimmjow estaba a su izquierda<br/>-y ahora que conmigo fresa-pregunto curioso el peliazul, que ya llevaba buen rato sentado al lado de el</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Shirosaki es Hollow Ichigo y subire esto en ingles tambien XD

Nuestra historia comienza en una ciudad llamada Karakura, con muchas personas en ella, la mayoría buenas personas con buenas intenciones y de vez en cuando extraños casos de fantasmas. Pero no nos vamos a concentrar en eso, ¡hell no! O al menos no esta vez, hoy nos vamos a concentrar en alguien en específico.  
Era un buen día en la prepa de Karakura, el cielo se encontraba despejado con un par de nubes y el sol no quemaba mucho, algunos alumnos estaban afuera de clases otros no tenían, pero la mayoría se encontraba en su salón. Pero nos vamos a concentrar en uno de esos alumnos sin clases, Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven de cabello naranja muy llamativo y por la mirada en su rostro se podía apreciar que estaba afligido, probablemente crisis de amor o al menos eso parecía. 

-maldito y jodido Grimmjow- maldijo al aire en medio patio escolar pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo él pudiera escucharse.  
Ichigo Kurosaki era un chico normal que tenia y llevaba su vida lo más normal posible, vivía con sus dos hermanas menores y su molesto padre, tenia salidas todos los viernes con sus amigos, se ponía al corriente con sus deberes y la vida escolar, todo forma parte de su vida diaria. Ichigo era conocido por su temperamento fuerte y todo mundo sabía que era una persona generosa y agradable y por supuesto con mucho carácter, pero todos desconocían el secreto del joven peinaranja. Muchos de sus amigos conocían la orientación sexual de Ichigo, él prefería a los hombres, el es innegablemente lo que cualquiera llamaría homosexual. Y eso quiere decir que cualquier chica podría desnudársele en medio de la calle y no le causaría la menor reacción, cualquier chica se le podría insinuar y él la mandaría a freír espárragos muy lejos de él. Ichigo podía ser un chico rudo y duro, pero solo una persona conocía los verdaderos sentimientos del chico, (su vecino y confidente Hisagi Shuuhei) el joven casi perfecto con cuerpo ligeramente musculoso se encontraba profundamente enamorado.

Algo que hasta este momento podía sentir como si le quemara la garganta, un secreto que dolía y lo quebraba. El joven de buen carácter y con muchos amigos estaba enamorado, pero no de cualquiera, sino nada más de uno de los matones de la escuela, el pedante y sin escrúpulos Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques al que medio mundo quería moler a golpes y que resultaba ser su mejor amigo. 

Pero que podía hacer, es decir, Ichigo sin darse cuenta había caído en la trampa del mayor y ahora no podía escapar de ella, había tenido la mala suerte de volverse muy unido con Grimmjow y eso a la vez que podría ser bastante bueno era lo que principalmente le impedía poder llegar más lejos con el peliazul, era un muro que ya no le dejaba continuar y quizás eso era lomas triste de todo.  
Día a día era torturado con la visión de un Grimmjow rodeado de un montón de jóvenes que se le declaraban y con quienes tenía entendido solía pasar “buenos ratos con ellas de vez en cuando”. Día a día vivía con la incertidumbre de que podía estar haciendo su amado, con quien podría estar, con quien se acostaría esta vez. Y es que Grimmjow tenía la reputación de salir con puras chicas hermosas de enormes pechos, cabellos sedosos y ojos grandes y bellos, todas y cada una ellas envidiadas por su fisco y amadas por su encanto.

El se preguntaba que sería de él si algún día le declaraba sus sentimientos, si no le partía la cara lo más seguro era que lo expusiera públicamente o peor aún, que le causara al mayor un sentimiento de asco o repulsión y que al final terminara odiándolo, odiándolo por “haber fingido ser su amigo”, por utilizar su amistad como una fachada para llegar más lejos.  
Un ser tan masculino como Ichigo tenía el potencial de convertirse en un adonis, un ser por encima del promedio un joven hermoso dotado de inteligencia y reglas morales firmes, pero ahora yacía deprimido en una banca en medio del patio escolar al saber que era más que probable que los sentimientos no le fueran correspondidos y que solo seria tratado como la basura que el mismo creía que era. ¿Que podía hacer alguien en su situación? Fingir que no pasaba nada, muy pronto dejaría de funcionar, todo ese mar de sentimientos que era muy probable que estallara, ya no lo dejaban dormir en paz y estaba claro que en algún momento se lo tendría que decir. 

Al final terminaría abriendo la boca y aunque era más que probable que su amistad terminaría al menos se había liberado de una gran carga. ¿Por qué simplemente no había nacido como mujer?, al menos tendría más oportunidad con él y al menos serian más comprensibles sus sentimientos. Pero no, madre naturaleza decidió que tendría pene y testículos y desde ese momento su destino había sido sellado para el resto de su existencia. Y es que si tan solo Grimmjow no fuera tan varonil, sino fuera tan fuerte y decidido quizás Ichigo no sentiría nada por él y podría seguir viviendo una vida tranquila, si el mayor no tuviera ese carácter duro y atrevido seguro que no sentiría absolutamente nada por él, solo sería un amigo mas y punto. Pero de nuevo madre naturaleza se había metido con su vida y por esa misma razón decidió que Grimmjow y el cruzaran caminos y lo había dotado de un cuerpo hermoso y por sobre todo le había otorgado una esencia única y seductora. Maldita sea, maldita madre naturaleza, maldito él y por sobre todo maldito…

-maldito y jodido Grimmjow- dijo al aire abandonando la banca y caminando hacia uno de los cuatro pasillos más grandes de la escuela, el del oeste.  
-ah?-  
-ah?- volteo sorprendido y quizás ligeramente asustado al notar que Grimmjow estaba a su izquierda  
-y ahora que conmigo fresa-pregunto curioso el peliazul, que ya llevaba buen rato sentado al lado de el  
-nada- siguió su camino nervioso y molesto, molesto consigo mismo, con Grimmjow y con la vida, porque a veces la vida decidía maltratarte y usarte hasta exprimirte y dejarte sin nada de jugo.  
-hoy andas algo raro, como sea, escuche algo bien perturbador hoy- se le acerco para cuchichearle al oído sin notar que la cercana ponían a Ichigo algo “inquieto”  
-¿así?, ¿Qué es?- pregunto no dándole importancia y acelerando el paso, era martes y aun tenia cosas que hacer y claro quería evitar todo contacto con el de ojos cerúleos

Ichigo solo podía pensar que de seguro le iba a contar otra de sus aventuras con una pelirroja o algo similar, porque últimamente el famoso galán y matón de la escuela le había dado por elegir a puras pelirrojas -escuche por ahí que el imbécil de Shirosaki se te va a declarar- pero eso sin duda era algo nuevo y obvio no esperado, pero que mas daba si se le declaraba o no, es decir no habría ninguna diferencia, al final no podría estar con quien él quería y pues a decir verdad Shirosaki no estaba nada mal, aunque era también un matón más en la escuela, no dejaba de ser atractivo, no solo físicamente sino también en actitud, siempre retador e interesante.  
-¿y?- pasando cerca de una jardinera y saludando a Sado/Chad que se encontraba con lo que aparentaba ser un grupo de estudio  
-como que “¿y?”, no seas idiota, es el imbécil de Shirosaki, ¿Qué no le partirías la cara o algo así?- pregunto sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro y un encendedor  
-no seas idiota- le arrebata el cigarro y lo tira- aun es horario de clases- mirándole a la cara con ceño fruncido  
-que mas da- se agacha por un momento para recoger el bendito cigarro-no sería la primera vez- pero Ichigo ya había dejado muy atrás Grimmjow y la única opción para alcanzarlo era correr un poco, aun así las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo vivo, que mierda le iba a responder, no es como si le importara, al final sabía que Ichigo lo dejaría aporreado en el piso llorando por su mami, pero quería oírlo de sus propios labios, lo necesitaba.  
-Hey!, que le vas a responder- lo tomo del hombro para que volteara  
-¡que importa!-lo miro enojado- y a todo esto, ¿Donde escuchaste eso? no parece cierto- replico acomodándose su camisa para entrar al salón de clases  
-eh?, bueno lo escuche de Nelliel, tu sabes que es la puta mas chismosa de la escuela- era mentira, pero igual él no se iba a enterar.  
-y, ¿vas a confiar en ella? Por favor Grimmjow, ¿que mierda con eso?- estaba a punto de entrar al dichoso salón cuando un brazo largo se interpuso entre la puerta y el  
-dime que le vas a responder- ¿pero que demonios?, ¿Que mosca le había picado a Grimmjow? Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza pelinaranja y enfadado respondió – no sé, que mas da, a lo mejor le digo que si- quito el brazo y se disponía a pasar pero algo o más bien alguien, lo tomo del brazo  
-¿huh? ¿Por qué mierda querrías andar con él?- su mirada, esa mirada cerúlea que podía cortar el mismo acero, era terrorífica, cualquiera podría notar que se encontraba enojado y de muy mal humor  
-¡que mierda Grimmjow! Déjate de chorradas, no es como si te importara-deshizo el agarre e irritado se metió al salón

¿Que demonios había sido todo eso? No lo sabía y honestamente no quería saberlo, pero la mente juega trucos aun cuando no lo queramos y fue así como Ichigo comenzó a divagar y termino con la peor de las soluciones posibles…  
-¡¡ ¿a Grimmjow le gusta Shirosaki?!!-  
Y así como “eso” había abordado su mente se alejo lo más que pudo y comenzó a reír a carcajadas  
-kuso, ¡Kurosaki! presta atención- el maestro lo llamo molesto pues lo que estaba a punto de explicar era de suma importancia para los siguientes exámenes  
-es imposible se odian a muerte, pero entonces ¿Qué había sido todo eso?- el pobre chico no podía dejar de pensar en cual podría ser la razón de la molestia del peliazul, “pero bueno no importa, ese tipo siempre andaba molesto” se dijo así mismo y comenzó a poner atención al pizarrón. -Un día más supongo…-

Mientras tanto afuera del salón un chico malhumorado se había ido refunfuñando y empujando a medio mundo, ¿Que había sido todo eso? el sabia que algún momento Ichigo elegiría un hombre con quien salir y se iría con el de vez en cuando sin descuidar su amistad y es que desde hace tiempo sabia ese aspecto de la vida de Ichigo, el es gay, quien lo diría, pero aun así, ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto todo eso?  
Odiaba a Shirosaki y era probablemente la razón por la cual todo le molestaba, -¡estúpido!- ¿Por qué tenía que estar en ese maldito lugar a esa misma hora?  
Se dispuso a caminar hacia su árbol preferido para treparlo y dormir, pero cuando llego recordó lo que lo tenía tan molesto, ese maldito encuentro con lo que según él eran dos de los peliblancos más detestables de la escuela.

\-----------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------

Grimmjow disfrutaba de la naturaleza, tanto era su amor que llegaba a escapar de las clases trepándose a ellos y descansar cómodo arriba de ellos era una de las cosas que más amaba hacer.  
Pero ese día en específico algo no le permitía descansar en su roble, esa razón eran dos personas que no dejaban de platicar debajo del hermoso árbol, para ser más preciso dos jóvenes peliblancos. Cuidadoso de no hacer ningún ruido, pudo ver a los causantes de molestia. 

Shirosaki y Kensei sentados y platicando, el segundo con los brazos cruzados y el primero quizás algo nervioso.  
-¿nervioso?-se pregunto así mismo Grimmjow, pues eran pocas las veces que había visto de esa forma a Shirosaki, sino es que nunca y justo por esa razón decidió prestar más atención a la plática que ambos sostenían.  
Con seño fruncido y con dificultad para hablar continuo el de ojos amarillos-y bueno, es que tú llevas una relación muy estable con Hisagi y me preguntaba si podrías darme algún tipo de consejo- término el pobre y acomplejado Shirosaki 

El otro peliblanco parecía meditar lo antes mencionado y finalmente contesto –bueno, pero dime exactamente cuáles son tus intenciones con esa persona- menciono como todo el tipo duro y a veces problemático que Kensei era. Además algo que no podía de dejar de pensar era el por que demonios se le preguntaba a él, no era como si fueran amigos o algo así, entonces porque precisamente a él. Seguía Kensei con su monologo interno mientras observaba detenidamente al otro chico.  
-bueno es que esa persona de verdad me gusta- Shirosaki bajo la mirada, tomo aire y continuo-quiero declararle mis verdaderos sentimientos- y su mirada perdida dejo de estar en el pasto y paso a mirarle firmemente a los ojos  
Grimmjow abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, al tipo ese, el tipo más raro y peligroso de la escuela, claro aparte de él, estaba aparentemente enamorado de alguien, esa era toda una bomba y si escuchaba toda la conversación era probable que pudiera usar toda la información en contra de Shirosaki, -FUCK YEAH!! - Ahora si podía reclamar por completo el título de “rey de la escuela” y ahora sí tendría poder absoluto sobre la mugrosa escuela.

Kensei inspecciono su mirada cuidadosamente, parecía que estaba juzgando al otro y es que con el siempre había la opción de que podría ser mentira y que tuviera otro tipo de intenciones, pero algo en el otro chico parecía decirle que no era mentira, que todo era absolutamente cierto y que de verdad le gustaba alguien en particular. Después de meditarlo un poco mas, Kensei, el chico musculoso de ojos ambarinos decidió darle el mejor consejo que alguien como él podría ofrecer, porque después de todo, con Shuuhei solo había tenido mucha suerte, si no es que un verdadero milagro. Por su parte Shirosaki solo estaba nervioso, Muguruma era todo un caso, podía ser el tipo más apático de todo el plantel, pero el de alguna manera había logrado hacer que el joven Hisagi Shuuhei le tuviera amor sincero y desde hace meses que ambos salían. Y eso, por supuesto, solo podía significar que había hecho algo bien.

-debes ser sincero- sentencio serio mientras Shirosaki miraba al otro con una miraba atenta- si se lo vas a decir, no le digas cosas idiotas que alguien como un imbécil como tu podría decir, solo dile la verdad, además a las chicas les gusta que les digas cosas “bonitas” y se… - Kensei iba continuar pero Shirosaki interrumpió  
-no es una chica- un notable sonrojo se apodero se su pálido rostro  
Mientras Grimmjow aun mas sorprendido esbozo una maléfica sonrisa e hizo una señal de victoria, ahora sí, tenía a ese idiota en la palma de su mano.

-eso explica porque me pediste un consejo a mi-espetó kensei eso en definitiva solucionaba sus dudas pues hasta ahora en toda la escuela él y su pareja eran los únicos que llevaban una relación homosexual y publica, Shirosaki trago duro y completo –además es un tipo algo rudo – eso también lo explicaba pues su Shuuhei no era nada delicado  
-se va escuchar trillado, pero es igual para una chica y para un chico, solo se sincero…-y de nuevo fue interrumpido por el otro – pero tengo miedo de que me parta la cara en dos- espeto con algo de escalofríos  
-jaja, no lo creo- aunque sin duda eso sería gracioso pensó – mira, a menos que se lo vayas a decir a Grimmjow no creo que te parta la cara- continuo riéndose

-hey- pensó malhumorado el peliazul entrometido que los observaba desde arriba

-jajaja, ese idiota- empezó Shirosaki- si claro, ahorita voy a decirle que lo amo más que a nadie- continuo llorando de la risa, pero de pronto el ánimo gracioso y burlesco que tenían ambos se acabo para ser reemplazado por uno más serio y pesado - no, estoy hablando de Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo- Muguruma cambio su expresión por una más seria, incluso la sonrisa de alguien más se había desvanecido y había sido reemplazada por una mirada más amenazadora y quizás mortífera.  
-entonces, si es con él, no creo que te llegue a golpear, por lo que se es bastante tranquilo, de carácter duro, pero bastante sensible- kensei se relajo y se recargo en el árbol  
-huh? Y el cómo sabe eso- pensó aun más molesto el metiche de ojos cerúleos  
-y tu como sabes eso- pregunto incrédulo Shirosaki  
-Shuuhei, él y Kurosaki son buenos amigos desde hace un par de años y a veces cuando voy a la casa de él me los encuentro a ambos platicando y jugando videojuegos, de hecho ahora que lo pienso, se podría decir que Kurosaki y yo somos amigos- termino restándole importancia, volteo a verlo y cambio su expresión por una más dura- así que si le haces algo, si no te parte la cara, lo hare yo, ¿Entendido?- apunto al otro  
Shirosaki asintió serio, pero Grimmjow por alguna razón desconocida comenzó a molestarse, ¿Por qué razón ese tipo quería tener una relación con Ichigo?, ¿Que demonios quería hacer con él?, ¿Que significaba todo eso?

\--------------------------------------------Fin del Flashback-----------------------------------------

Molesto y confundido se trepo al árbol para esperar a la fresa e irse juntos a casa, de paso y iba a tomar una siesta ya que aun faltaba mucho para que salieran de la escuela y el ya no tenía clases a esa hora. Pero lo que él no sabía era que ya no va a poder dormir como antes, no ahora y mucho menos en las siguientes semanas.


	2. Arise

Así fue como todo había comenzado, el vórtice de sentimientos descubiertos y un pobre chico atormentado produjeron una reacción en cadena que creó un espiral de acontecimientos que desatarían el inevitable desenlace. Pero no hablemos de eso, no aun, no al menos, hablemos de un joven, un joven cuyos problemas habían empezado un martes. Un joven que ahora se debatía mentalmente cual iba a ser el rumbo de sus próximas acciones, un joven posesivo y agresivo.

Grimmjow, un joven peli azul de aspecto peligroso, un joven con un vocabulario lleno de obscenidades y mal carácter, no podía dormir, llevaba días sin dormir de manera adecuada, ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, nada en absoluto y todo era culpa del maldito zanahorio, alias su mejor amigo. Desde ese martes las cosas habían cambiado, no para Ichigo por que Grimmjow lo seguía tratando de la misma manera, pero desde ese puto día en el que descubrió el terrible secreto de Shirosaki y con la desgracia de haber sido en su árbol preferido su mundo como él pensaba que era, se había derrumbado, desde ese maldito martes que algo había cambiado y lo inevitable había sucedido, el empezó a hacer conciencia de Ichigo.

Estaba haciendo conciencia de que tan seguido miraba a su amigo, de todas las miradas furtivas que él mismo le lanzaba, de cómo cada vez que tenían clases de educación física el no dejaba de mirar ese lindo trasero moviéndose de aquí para allá, de cómo el color marrón de sus ojos destellaba una especie de brillo místico cuando reflejaban luz, de cómo sus músculos se movían para hacer distintas muecas y como cada una de ellas lo dejaban boquiabierto, se estaba lamentando el no haber apreciado todas las veces que habían ido a nadar juntos y no había observado bien todos los detalles que debía, hizo conciencia de todas las veces que abrazo al muchacho y no lo disfruto, Grimmjow no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar ninguna caricia, ni siquiera las veces que se quedo a dormir en su casa y por sobretodo hizo conciencia de cómo hervía de celos cuando alguien se le acercaba o lo tocaba.

¿Por que no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo mierdas no había notado que todos sus actos tenían justificación? Porque eso explicaba todas las pelirrojas con las que se había acostado últimamente y también que ninguna de esas chicas lo dejaban satisfecho. Eso era frustrante, todo eso era frustrante, ¡pero no!, el señorito Grimmjow tenían que estar ciego a sus propios sentimientos e ignorar la hermosa creatura que tenia por mejor amigo.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ahora tenía sueños húmedos con el chico y ahora era una de sus fantasías, sin mencionar que estos últimos días había amanecido con el “ánimo” hacia arriba y había llegado a la penosa necesidad de tener que auto ayudarse para satisfacerse y ¡por supuesto que no era suficiente!, él quería mas, él quería otra cosa aparte de su amistad y su sonrisa, quería que estuvieran juntos como pareja, tomarse de las manos, comer helado juntos y ¿por que no? También en su cama, quería tenerlo a su merced, suspirando sonidos deliciosos mientras decía en susurro su nombre y ansiaba tocar todo ese bello cuerpo y proclamar lo que desde este momento era suyo, la virginidad de Ichigo. Porque, todavía era virgen… ¡¿verdad?!

-Maldita sea- susurro y de nuevo, un mundo de preguntas invadió su cabeza, ¿Qué tal si no lo era? ¿Qué tal si Ichigo no era virgen? Y si así era ¿con quién? Si de verdad ya no era virgen, lo más probable era que hubiera sido con un hombre, ¿Por qué demonios Ichigo no le había mencionado nada? ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos? El joven impulsivo cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento poder recordar todos los imbéciles con los que el peli naranja había salido, todos sus ex novios le desagradan, todos y cada uno de ellos eran considerados unos idiotas a los ojos de Grimmjow, no logro recordar alguno importante, al menos no tan importante como para que Ichigo se hubiera acostado con él. Aun así una oleada de furia se amasó en su cabeza al recordar tanto imbécil, pero media hora después de haber golpeado destripado su almohada llego a la conclusión de que quizás no sabía nada de ese asunto, no por ahora al menos, pero en definitiva no permitiría que pasara de nuevo, ¡no señor! Ya no permitiría que otro “alguien”, eso incluía hombres y mujeres, se le acercaran con ese tipo de intenciones, pero eso era una tarea difícil, todos sabían, incluso el sabia el carácter amable y generoso de su fresa, no iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero eso ya no importaba, Grimmjow estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, “LO QUE SEA” para evitar que alguien más tocara a su adorada fresita. Si tenía que estar pegado con cola o cemento, así seria, porque desde ahora la fresa era propiedad de Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer, era pasar más tiempo con Ichigo para evitar que tuviera contacto con el condenado de Shirosaki, -¡que mierda!- frustrado y enojado miro su reloj de mesa, marcaba las 4:15 am. Bien, si antes no había hecho nada, era porque el mismo desconocía sus propios sentimientos hacia la zanahoria, pero ahora, si alguien se le iba a declara a Ichigo, ese iba a ser él, tomo su muy arruinada almohada, casi roída y a pedazos, se acomodo y al fin después de largos nueve días logro conciliar el sueño, si todo salía bien podría tener a ese encantador chico como su pareja.   
(Me pregunto si todo saldrá como él espera.) 

 

Así fue como todo había comenzado, pero las cosas no se habían puesto menos complicadas para Ichigo, de hecho unos días después de ese incidente las cosas se habían puesto mucho peor, Grimmjow , por alguna razón quería pasar más tiempo con él y claro no es que eso fuera una molestia, después de todo ambos seguían siendo amigos y seguían hablando de lo mismo, pero ahora Grimmjow insistía en acompañarlo a casa todos los días, a comer en el almuerzo juntos todos los recesos, a ir mas seguido a su casa y ser mucho más molesto de lo que era antes, porque ahora se enojaba por cualquier cosa, ya no podía hablar tranquilamente con alguien más porque Grimmjow decía o hacia algo para que se alejaran. 

El solo quería tener un poco de descanso de su presencia, ya no soportaba estar tan cerca y no confesarle sus sentimientos y mucho menos soportaba que estuviera de enfadoso, casi todo el tiempo, era una agonía frustrante que no dejaba de molestar. Ya no pasaba tanto tiempo con sus otros amigos y ellos empezaban a extrañar su presencia. 

En especial Hisagi, ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos y el pelinegro se estaba preocupando, aun así era seguro que el de pelo negro no lo extrañara tanto, era probable que pasaría todo el día con Muguruma, el peli blanco era un amante muy demandante y evidentemente aprovecharía el tiempo a solas con Hisagi –malditos pervetidos- pensó malhumorado 

-hey Ichigo- 

El pobre chico estaba aplastado en su banca mirando hacia a fuera, sin prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que la maestra explicaba o a lo que los compañeros hacían o decían, solo estaba empapado con sus pensamientos negativos. -Grimmjow que voy a hacer contigo- susurro con ojos tristes e incorporándose mejor en el asiento.

-hey Ichigo- 

Y lo peor era que todos sus problemas parecían multiplicarse como conejos, como Grimmjow andaba molesto casi todo el tiempo, a veces el ambiente entre ellos dos se ponía muy tenso e incluso podría jurar que parecían celos, pero era más que claro que no podían ser celos, Grimmjow estaba loco por las mujeres hermosas y lo más seguro era que este fin de semana el peli azul pasaría los dos días con alguna joven. Otra chica más que terminaría en su cama.

-Ichigo!!!- una chica bastante plana le hablaba  
-¿que quieres Rukia?- volteo hacia ella y por su estado se podía apreciar que no se encontraba del todo bien, bolsas negras debajo de los ojos, expresión cansada, etc.  
-es viernes y quería ver si podríamos….- fue interrumpida por la campana de la escuela que anunciaba la salida  
-lo siento Rukia me tengo que ir- dijo Ichigo tomando su mochila y saliendo disparado hacia la salida del salón  
-tsk- bufo Rukia - es un idiota -

Mientras tanto, Ichigo corría desesperado por encontrar un buen escondite -hey Ichigo!- escucho que cierto peli azul lo llamaba, no se podía distinguir muy bien entre la multitud de jóvenes que salían de su respectivos salones, si no encontraba rápido un escondite tendría que irse a casa con él o explicarle el por que no quería verlo y eso significaba que las cosas se iban a poner peliagudas, entretenido en su desesperación, una pálida mano lo tomo del brazo y lo empujo hacia un cuarto, el cual era un pequeño armario de escobas. 

Todo estaba muy obscuro y lleno de objetos diversos, la única luz que entraba era la que se filtraba por la cerradura de la puerta, no podía ver ni sus propias manos tampoco le podía ver la cara al joven, pero si podía sentir que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.   
Con la acción rápida del otro, Ichigo no sabía exactamente en que posición estaba hasta que movió su mano derecha, un leve movimiento le permitió hacer conciencia de la situación. Ichigo tenía sus manos en el pecho de otro, podía sentir que el otro joven tenía una musculatura trabajada, todo su pecho se sentía fuerte y firme -no hagas ningún ruido o nos pueden escuchar- le susurro una voz masculina, Ichigo se puso nervioso y el desconocido pudo notar como sus músculos se tensaron  
-hey Ichigo!- se podía escuchar desde afuera, unos pasos se acercaban rápido e Ichigo temblaba, si Grimmjow lo descubría, estaba totalmente acabado y esos pasos rápidos se empezaron a escuchar más lejanos hasta que se perdieron por algún pasillo.  
Por toda la conmoción no había notado que el extraño mantenía un firme agarre en su cintura y así como no había notado eso antes, tampoco había notado que podía sentir como latía el corazón del otro e incluso su aroma, una esencia suave pero ligeramente picante y a la vez embriagadora. -jejeje ya podemos salir- dijo el extraño abriendo la puerta  
-huh? ¿Shirosaki?- dijo sorprendido a la vez que avergonzado por la situación de antes  
-jeje asi es, ven conmigo hay algo que tengo que decirte y ciertamente no lo voy hacer aquí-Shirosaki se acerco y tomo su mano dirigiéndolo hacia la derecha

En otro lado, el chico de ojos cerúleos buscaba frenéticamente a su querida zanahoria para así poder ir juntos a casa, desde hace horas que tenía un mal presentimiento -¡mierda! a donde se fue la fresa- Grimmjow miraba a todos lados, pero no lograba localizar a una cabeza zanahoria. Una idea ágil llego a su mente, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido revisar “ahí”?, ese era el lugar preferido de Ichigo, el lugar con mas vegetación de la escuela, si se estaba escondiendo, era probable que ahí estuviera. Pero algo le decía que debía apurarse, por alguna extraña razón, ese presentimiento, esa sensación parecía querer asfixiarlo. No, definitivamente algo no andaba bien, se estaba preocupando.

-hey, ¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto nervioso Ichigo al notar la mirada seria del peliblanco  
-te acuerdas el primer día que nos vimos- pregunto divertido el de ojos amarillos, el menor se sonrojo, e hizo una mueca, él no se veía tan divertido, de cualquier forma, ¿cómo no acordarse de ese pequeño incidente?, era una situación digna de contar e Ichigo la recordaba más que bien  
-no, no lo recuerdo- dijo desviando la mirada  
-jeje, fue divertido, yo andaba de mal humor y perdido- Ichigo comenzaba a ponerse más rojo, el otro estaba concentrado en dirigirse hacia cierto lugar en especifico.   
A Ichigo le encantaba el ala este, estaba lleno de arboles, bancas, una hermosa fuente, arbustos y flores, Ichigo amaba las flores. Todo el lugar siempre le daba paz, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba inquieto y ansioso, algo dentro de él le decía que algo importante estaba a punto de pasar

El peliblanco lo llevo a una de las partes más escondidas del ala este, una en donde había una banca al pie de un enorme árbol de cerezo, una banca en la cual ambos tomaron asiento -además- comenzó Shirosaki-recuerdo que ese día traías un bonito color de lápiz labial- Ichigo se quedo congelado y solo atino a bajar la cabeza avergonzado, en definitiva ese día nunca le seria grato de recordar, pero aun así ¿Cuál era su plan? ¿Y porque se lo estaba mencionando?, esto se estaba tornando sospechoso.   
Una mano algo rasposa levanto el rostro de Ichigo y con el pulgar, le acaricio la mejilla, delicadamente, como si de algo muy frágil se tratase. -desde es día no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza- completó el peli blanco  
Ichigo, que hasta ahora tenía su mirada en el piso, la elevo hacia los ojos serios del mayor, ¿que diablos estaba diciendo?, ¿a que se refería? ¿Que mierdas estaba pasando? ¿Podría ser que….que el rumor que escucho Grimmjow… era cierto? El peli naranja abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-me gustas- y al oír estas palabras que quemaban como el fuego, el de ojos marrones solo atino a abrir más los ojos de la impresión, Shirosaki acorto la distancia y elevo un poco más el rostro del otro – de verdad me gustas- y sello sus palabras con un beso, Ichigo cerro fuertemente los ojos, tenía ganas de llorar, llorar porque sentía que estaba traicionando sus sentimientos por Grimmjow, porque todo esto estaba pasando muy rápido, porque era demasiado lo que le estaba pasando en esos últimos días y porque todo se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Y así desde distancia, eran observados. Ambos jóvenes desconocían que cierta mirada cerúlea vio todo y que se había convertido en una mirada seria y peligrosa. Una mirada que cortaba hasta el acero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy muy floja para traducirlo al ingles :P


	3. Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo... honestamente no se que decir, los labios rosas y la chingada u.u en fin espro y les agrade :D

En todas partes te puedes encontrar con diferentes historias de amor, ¡de todos tipos!, azules y rosas, a cuadros, con puntos, verticales y diagonales, pero la mayoría nunca son contadas o al menos no escuchadas, eso quiere decir que uno nunca sabe por el camino que otra persona ha atravesado.

“-me gustas- observo los grandes ojos marrones- de verdad me gustas- impaciente, beso los labios de la primera persona que había sido amable con él.”

Cuando una persona suele pasar su vida sola y con malos tratos, regularmente terminan con un nivel de desconfianza muy alto, después de todo, un camino lleno de piedras es difícil de atravesar descalzo.

Shirosaki nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un matón en la escuela, no un bully ni un abusador, pero para su desgracia se había topado con varias situaciones que lo hacían verse como un total marginado, un delincuente o un antisocial, desde malentendidos con la ley hasta sujetos que lo querían golpear y desde luego él no se iba a dejar de nadie ni de nada. Siempre desde primer grado había sido trasladado de escuela en escuela por el trabajo de su madre, nunca había tenido nada estable, no conocía a su padre y mucho menos había tenido un hogar fijo, pero ahora que su madre lo había corrido de la casa, una de las razones era que “la actitud del chico era insoportable”, pero él sabía perfectamente que era por la muerte de su hermano menor, Tensa. 

Decidido a empezar de nuevo, pensó que lo más apropiado era un cambio de ambiente, por lo cual después de no pensarlo demasiado, eligió su ciudad natal, Karakura, como su siguiente destino para comenzar otra vez y sin esa molesta reputación de chico problema, después de un par de llamadas telefónicas y mucho esperar consiguió ayuda de un tío de parte de la familia de su padre y con trabajo logro establecerse en un departamento, pequeño y algo retirado del centro de la ciudad, pero cómodo y silencioso, ideal para una persona solitaria como él. Todo iba muy bien, sus cosas ya habían llegado todas desde su otra ciudad e incluso se inscribió en la prepa de la ciudad para continuar en el grado en el que se había quedado, cuarto semestre.

Shirosaki siempre había sido una persona que meditaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, la reflexión, según él, te llevarían a buenas y precavidas decisiones, es decir, que a pesar de su corta edad ya había madurado demasiado y ahora era un ser aburrido y mayor (buuuuuuuuuuu), lo cual no era del todo un problema para él, la cuestión era el hecho de que de todos sus nuevos compañeros, el seria un año mayor que ellos y por lo tanto, todos serian una bola de niños idiotas con las hormonas bien revueltas y el no estaba dispuesto a tolerar chiquillos, no señor, si alguien se buscaba una paliza la tendría y fin de la historia.

Y así, con toda esa bola de pensamientos atiborrados en su cabeza como si de un tifón se tratase, se fue hacia lo que sería su nueva escuela, solo y nuevo en la ciudad le costó un poco de trabajo llegar, pero para eso se había predispuesto y por lo mismo se despertó más temprano, después de varios intentos llego a la dichosa escuela, solo para encontrar lo que ya tenía previsto, una bola de idiotas que le miraban y que no dejaban de secretearse en frente de él. 

Y algo que totalmente esperaba era que nadie se le acercara y nadie le quisiera hablar, Shirosaki ya se había acostumbrado a eso, su apariencia no era normal y él lo sabía, su tez blanca ligeramente gris no era en lo absoluto normal y menos con el cabello blanco que tenia, pero por lo general todo el mundo terminaba asustado por los ojos del chico, el color no era normal, es una especie de amarillo, un amarillo que no irradiaba calidez, sino mas bien pesadez, un amarillo opaco y abrumador, sumándole la clase de mirada que tenia, una muy profunda y austera no le ayudaba en nada, pero todo eso había terminado dándole lo mismo, el ya había aprendido que la mayoría de la gente no era digna de confiar y mucho menos de preocuparse por ella, así que todas las miradas aterrorizadas o retadoras que se le ponían enfrente eran ignoradas épicamente por el joven.

Todo el barullo y los cuchicheos acerca de su extraña apariencia le valían madres, pero aun así de vez en cuando se podían escuchar comentarios hirientes y no por la naturaleza de los comentarios se iba a dejar derrotar por esos malnacidos, no, claro que no, con paso firme y mirada neutra avanzo hacia el plantel.  
Pero algo que en definitiva no se esperaba estaba a punto de pasar, ese día iba ser especial y no se imaginaba que iba formar parte de su memoria para el resto de su vida.

Descuidado y a paso lento observaba las instalaciones, era una escuela grande y con muchos árboles, jóvenes inquietos y hablantines transitaban por los pasillos con apariencia normal. Caminando y viendo, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sin notar que ya había sonado la campana y todos o al menos la mayoría ya se había metido a sus respectivos salones. Y sin esperárselo un bulto choco con el (en realidad el había chocado con alguien y no al revés como él piensa) 

-¿huh?- dijo el peliblanco mirando al mugroso bulto que se encontraba en el piso y que parecía ser un muchacho  
-¡heh! Me dolió- dijo el bulto incorporándose, pero el otro lo ignoro y siguió caminando   
-¿huh?, no te había visto por aquí, ¿Eres nuevo cierto?- y el famoso genio de Shirosaki iba a salir de nuevo y decidido a patearle el trasero por molestarlo, volteo para encararlo y lo que se encontró no era nada parecido a un bulto.

Se detuvo en seco, con un puño listo, observando al joven frente a él -hey, si eres nuevo después de todo- el bulto se acerco a él y le quito el papel que tenía en las manos – mmm, tu horario dice que te toca en el segundo piso del ala sur- el bulto, era un chico peli naranja, más bajo de estatura, de ojos marrones, con una estructura facial algo femenina y los más asombroso de todo, parecía que no le tenía miedo o alguna otra extraña sensación, como de repudio u odio, no, solo se veía un dulce sonrisa.

-Tu- señalo el peliblanco – ¿no me temes?- su mirada se concentro en los castaños del más chico  
El menor se sorprendió por eso, ¿Qué clase de pregunta ridícula era esa? De seguro estaba desorientado por el golpe -¿hah?, creo que el golpe te afecto mas a ti que a mí- sus labios casi rosas, se curvearon en un sonrisa, una cálida y llena de alegría y para Shirosaki ese preciso momento fue como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desparecido y solo estuvieran ellos dos, un momento en el que los dos se congelaron y no existía nada mas, la bella sonrisa del chico lo había segado, ya no existía soledad o desprecio, ahora solo estaban ellos dos. Algo en Shirosaki había cambiado, algo en el era diferente y el causante era el chico de sonrisa perfecta, de labios delgados y brillantes casi como…como…

-¿traes brillo labial?- pregunto señalando e inspeccionando con la mirada los labios delgados del menor   
-¿huh?- sentía como un calor intenso recorría el camino desde sus mejillas hasta las orejas, el menor se quedo paralizado, no se esperaba esa pregunta, después de todo antes de salir de casa se había asegurado de haberse quitado todo el gloss, a menos…¡¿a menos que no se lo haya quitado bien?! –mierda- pensó el chico al verse descubierto, ahora tendría que excusarse con alguna mentira y el definitivamente no era bueno con las mentiras, su mente se volvía un remolino de ideas que solo lo ponían más nervioso y de un momento a otro su mente construía escenarios en donde visualizaba las peores tragedias que este pequeño encuentro podían desatar. Si de algo no tenía dudas era que estaba frito, soberanamente jodido.

Shirosaki solo veía como el pobre chico se ponía de un rojo intenso y empezaba a tartamudear y eso le pareció adorable y quizás… excitante, ¡¡¿¿huh??!!

-ya me tengo que ir, ¡es tarde!- se disculpo el pequeño y le devolvió el papel, se volteo para arrancar carrera y huir – espera, ¿no me has dicho tu nombre?- grito Shirosaki pues el pequeño ya había corrido bastante lejos  
El joven escucho y solo volteo y grito –Kurosaki Ichigo, ojala te la pases bien en tu primer día de clases –le volvió a sonreír solo para otra vez voltearse y seguir corriendo pues moría de vergüenza.

Ese día Shirosaki pensó que quizás no estaba tan solo como el creía y que después de todo la gente no era tan mala, pero lo más importante fue que, al menos por un momento sintió ese calor que solo te podía entregar la compañía de alguien, un calor que solo emanaba de cierto tipo de personas, personas especiales como Kurosaki Ichigo.

EL PRESENTE

Y así desde distancia, eran observados. Ambos jóvenes desconocían que cierta mirada cerúlea vio todo y que se había convertido en una mirada seria y peligrosa. Una mirada que cortaba hasta el acero.

Grimmjow ya no podía soportar lo que veía, el cabrón de Shirosaki besando los labios que desde hace días deseaba, tocando el cuerpo que tanto anhelaba, pero había dudas en el, ¿Qué era lo que su fresa le iba a responder?, ¿porque Ichigo no le patea la cara de una vez?, ¿que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Y porque su cuerpo no le respondía para nada? Y eso, algo cristalino resbalando de la cara de su amor, ¿acaso Ichigo estaba llorando? Su corazón se encogió, y un miedo indescriptible se apodero se su existencia, esto era demasiado para un solo momento, su garganta se seco y un ligero temblor recorrió su ser.  
Pánico, esa era la única palabra que podía demostrar lo que le pasaba, miedo de lo que Ichigo iba a responder, miedo de que la respuesta sea la misma de la que hace días estaban hablando.

El peli azul quería ir y moler a golpes a Shirosaki, pero el mismo se detuvo ante la interrogativa de que es lo que podría pasar, con la mirada fija y no menos tranquilo observo atento la escena.  
Después de un beso largo e intenso se separaron con la respiración algo agitada, los corazones latiendo rápido y alocados, como intentando salir de sus pechos, la brisa brincaba traviesa por entre las hebras de sus cabellos, refrescando sus cuerpos, las mejillas de Ichigo estaban rojas y Shirosaki pudo notar algo brillante que resbalaba por la mejilla del menor, algo delicado y húmedo.

-no llores, no doy tan malos besos jeje-el peliblanco limpio con el dorso de su mano el camino salado que había sido trazado por las lagrimas, fue un gesto gentil que hizo que el peli naranja volteara a verlo, Shirosaki iba a comenzar a hablar pero el otro se le adelanto- ¿por que?- era una pregunta que nadie se esperaba ni siquiera el chico peli azul escondido entre los arbustos, pero era quizás una de las preguntas más importantes que existían, algo que pocos se atrevían a preguntar, no porque no fuera posible, sino porque duele saber lo que se esconde dentro las palabras, un significado doloroso que muchas veces nadie está dispuesto a escuchar.

Shirosaki bajo la mirada, a veces el mismo se lo preguntaba, desde ese pequeño encuentro su vida había cambiado tanto, todo se veía diferente y no había palabras suficientes para decírselo ni para describirlo, era como si todo cambiara de color, como si un calor intenso lo recorriera y como si pudiera respirar mejor, algo así no podía ser descrito, un sentimiento intenso tan difícil de expresar y muchas veces difícil de entender.  
-la mayoría de las personas con las que he salido siempre me han dicho lo mismo- comenzó Ichigo –que les gusto por mi físico, esas relaciones nunca han terminado muy bien- bajo la cabeza lamentándose tantas relaciones vacías y todos los errores que había cometido, tantas cosas que podrían haber sido diferentes. 

Y un tic en el ojo fue lo que apareció en cierto chico de mirada cerúlea, él sabía que había tenido varias relaciones, pero nunca supo muchos detalles solo de vez en cuando una cita o un nuevo chico, pero ahora con lo que acaba de escuchar era más que seguro que se convertiría en asesino.

Shirosaki sonrió, le tomo la mano derecha y le beso el dorso –jamás haría algo similar-  
-yo, bueno ..a..gni- nunca nadie lo había tratado así, todos regularmente eran fogosos y acelerados o eran totalmente fríos o agresivos, empezó a tartamudear a lo cual Shirosaki sonrió y poso con cuidado su mano en la mejilla del otro-Ichigo, ¿quieres estar conmigo como algo más?- y la segunda pregunta más importante acababa de ser lanzada por los labios pálidos, el tiempo se detuvo, lo ojos marrones se abrieron en sorpresa, se hizo difícil respirar, los corazones dejaron de latir, la sangre dejaba de bombear, no había ningún sonido, no existía alguien más, solo ambas miradas que se encontraban.

Grimmjow se congelo, ¿que era lo que acababa de oír? No quería perder a su fresita, era de lo único bueno que había en su vida, ¿que sería de él si no podía besarlo o abrazarlo? ¿Que sería de su existencia al ver como otra persona gozaba junto a Ichigo?

-Shirosaki, yo…-Ichigo bajo la cabeza y tomo la mano áspera del mayor y con delicadeza la aparto de su rostro, tomo una gran bocanada de aire -yo estoy enamorado de otra persona-soltó, fue como si un fuerte golpe se estrellara contra la cara del peliblanco y un blade de agua fría para el peli azul

Las cejas de Shirosaki se curvearon y su ceño se frunció en una mueca de dolor, definitivamente eso era algo para lo que no estaba preparado, el solo quería que la mirada de Ichigo, una que irradiaba luz y serenidad se posara en él y lo eclipsara para el resto de su vida, pero esto, esto era demasiado para manejarlo, el que su amor desde hace dos semestres no le correspondiera era doloroso, quemaba todo su ser y lo dejaba al descubierto, develaba sus secretos y lo destruía por dentro. 

Ichigo solo bajo la mirada – lo siento mucho- en un impulso movió los músculos para pararse pero fue detenido por un par de brazos que le retuvieron los hombros – ¿por qué?- pregunto Shirosaki a lo que el pequeño solo alzo la mirada sorprendida- no te tienes que disculpar por nada- le sonrió dulcemente y en un gesto compresivo le limpio la casta lagrima que corría por su mejilla- entiendo que yo no te guste- trago fuerte y aterrorizado hasta los huesos continuo- pero dame una oportunidad, hare que de alguna forma me quieras- sonrió en un gesto retador y se levanto de la banca -nos vemos mañana, ah y por cierto, dile al metiche de ahí que ya puede salir- señalo un arbusto.

-aaargh!! A quien llamas metiche? eh culero!- Ichigo sorprendido volteo hacia el arbusto señalado y vio a Grimmjow con un par de hojas en la cabeza – ¡¡¿¿Grimmjow??!!-  
-¡¡Shirosaki!!- avanzando peligrosamente – no te le acerques a Ichigo, ¡me oíste!-   
-bah, no porque tú me lo digas lo voy hacer cabeza de chicle, además yo me le acerco a quien quiera bastardo- el ambiente entre ambos podía sentirse bastante pesado era incluso palpable y para poner todo mucho peor Shirosaki se le acerco a Ichigo y en un gesto principesco se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Ichigo- nos vemos mañana Ichigo, prometo que hare lo posible para que sientas lo mismo que yo hacía a ti- y beso la mano del peli naranja – además, me gustaría ver otra vez esos labios rosas – le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta y con una sonrisa arrogante se fue caminado pensando que había encontrado un rival, un rival que estaba dispuesto a aplastar.

Mientras un chico estaba completamente rojo y quizás de alguna manera encantado, por la manera en que se le habían declarado, el otro estaba que echaba fuego por las orejas y es que como se atrevía ese idiota a tocar a su Ichigo de esa manera tantas veces, ¿que diablos le estaba pasando a ese tipejo? Mil pensamientos nublaban su cabeza, pensamientos tormentosos y cómo de una pesadilla salida de la enferma mente de H.P. Lovecraft, Grimmjow decidido se prometió que a como dé lugar conseguiría el corazón de su amado, cueste lo que cueste, así tuviera que quebrar un par de huesos o si tuviera que declararse totalmente gay, así seria.

-Grimmjow- una suave voz lo despertó de toda la faena de peligrosos pensamientos – yo….¿desde cuando estabas viendo?- Ichigo bajo la mirada, no quería que Grimmjow lo viera de esa forma, tan delicado y femenino, tan diferente a lo que el acostumbraba ver.

-Ichigo- el peli azul hablo claro y con esa mirada azulina que acostumbraba aterrorizar a casi cualquiera, casi cualquiera menos a su mejor amigo futuro novio, pero el mencionado solo moría de los nervios pensando que por lo que más quisiera no le preguntara eso de los labios rosas – ¿de verdad tienes a alguien a quien quieres?- de nuevo otra pregunta inesperada llegaba a sus oídos, ¿que acaso esta maldita pesadilla nunca acababa?– ¿huh?- pregunto Ichigo aun más nervioso

La mirada de Grimmjow estaba seria -¿quién es? ¿Lo conozco?- mierda mierda mierda y ¿ahora que cojones iba a hacer?- no es nada jeje lo invente Jejeje-rio Ichigo rezándole a todos los dioses para que grimmjow fuera lo suficientemente inocente/idiota para que se tragara esa mentira–vámonos- dijo el peli azul dándole la espalda, aliviado y con un peso menos el peli naranja lo siguió, pero el de mirada cerúlea lo sabía, esa no era una mentira, el pudo escuchar como se lo había dicho a Shirosaki, esas palabras… no podían ser mentira, habían sonado demasiado reales, pero eso ya no importaba, que ese dichoso sujeto se fuera a la mierda, por que el lograría captar la atención de Ichigo. 

Se fueron todo el camino en silencio, un silencio incomodo para ambos, Ichigo por vergüenza y nerviosismo de todo lo que había pasado y Grimmjow porque tenía unos instintos asesinos recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo  
-jeje bueno llegamos jeje-Ichigo solo quería meterse de una vez y tratar de convencerse así mismo que todo fue un mal sueño, darse una buena ducha y poder descansar.  
-sí, adiós- contesto el peli azul algo apagado mientras el otro estaba entretenido con las llaves – oi Ichigo-  
-¿huh?- y un par de brazos fuertes envolvieron a Ichigo, era un abrazo, un simple abrazo, pero Ichigo lo sentía diferente, como si algo no anduviera bien, como si Grimmjow le estuviera ocultando algo importante, ¿algo era diferente en él?  
Para Grimmjow este abrazo era especial, si perdía en contra de Shirosaki, si no podía conquistar a Ichigo, al menos habría disfrutado este ultimo abrazo, al menos podría decir libremente que había compartido el mismo calor con él, al menos… al menos podría sentir que Ichigo estaba con el por última vez .

-Grimmjow, ¿todo bien?- a lo que el otro contesto – si fresa, no te preocupes- acaricio el sedoso cabello naranja, sintiendo como las hebras se deslizaban entre la unión de sus dedos sin ningún esfuerzo, ¿porque nunca había notado que amaba ese cabello? –Nos vemos mañana- se despidió sin voltear a verlo y se perdió entre las calles del vecindario.  
¿Que había sido todo eso? Ichigo no podía evitar preocuparse, ¿que diablos estaba pasando? ¿Porque sentía de esa manera a peli azul? ¿Estaba triste? Y de nuevo un mar de ideas se agolpo en su cabeza, estaba realmente preocupado por Grimmjow, el regularmente no era así y ¿por que trataba de esa forma a Shirosaki? Nunca los había visto de esa manera, tan serios al respecto de relativamente nada, porque en sí, solo estaban discutiendo por que Grimmjow andaba de fisgón en primer lugar, ¿que demonios estaba pasando?

-uuy, que intenso-decía un chico pelinegro que había pasado por casualidad a tirar la basura y que se había encontrado a su mejor amigo con el imbécil de Grimmjow  
-¡¿Qué… que haces aquí Hisagi?!- pregunto avergonzado y nervioso  
-jaja sabes bien que vivo aquí, además ustedes dos ya deberían de acostarse, ¡diablos¡ puedo sentir toda la tensión sexual que los rodea-dijo Hisagi sonriendo no solo para molestar a Ichigo sino porque de verdad se notaba que esos dos, tenían sentimientos más intensos que los de una simple amistad. 

Ichigo le enseño la lengua y por ultimo dijo –¡¡muerde me!!- se metió a su casa con una mirada digna y con el ceño fruncido, no importaba que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, en este momento se merecía un puñetazo en la cara.  
Shuuhei por su parte, sonrió amaba a su mejor amigo a veces era tan divertido, pero él tenía en mente algo mucho más entretenido, morder a otro chico, uno de ojos ámbar y músculos duros como mármol.

Así es, la ciudad de Karakura ha visto ir y venir a mucha gente, ha vivido tantas cosas inexplicables, ha presenciado cosas indefinidas, ha visto crecer a su gente y la ha visto morir, pero sin duda alguna esta no era la única historia de romance y aventura que vivía, claro que no, había cientos de historias, pero la siguiente tiene que ver con el mejor amigo de Kurosaki Ichigo, nada más y nada menos que Hisagi Shuuhei y su rudo compañero.


End file.
